凱爾薩斯
Kael'thas is a Ranged Assassin Hero from the Warcraft universe. Like all Blood Elves, Prince Kael'thas was transformed by the fall of Quel'thalas. Desperate to save his people from being consumed by their magical addiction, he joined forces with the Burning Legion and now lords over Tempest Keep. Background Kael'thas Sunstrider was a senior member of the Kirin Tor and the Prince of Quel'Thalas, the last of the Sunstrider dynasty. After the fall of Quel'Thalas, Kael'thas led what remained of his people in the service of the Alliance. Striving to placate his people's addiction to magic, he later covertly allied with Illidan Stormrage, the Naga and the Burning Legion. He was branded a traitor after his allegiance with the Legion was revealed. Kael'thas plotted to summon Kil'jaeden through the Sunwell, but his plans were foiled by the Shattered Sun Offensive. He was defeated by their forces in Magisters' Terrace. Gameplay Summary Strengths * Weaknesses * Abilities Traits Heroic Abilities Talents Tier 1, Hero Level 1 Tier 2, Hero Level 4 Tier 3, Hero Level 7 Tier 4, Hero Level 10 Tier 5, Hero Level 13 Tier 6, Hero Level 16 Tier 7, Hero Level 20 Talent Builds * Tips * Matchups Pairings Similarly to Jaina, Kael'thas’ high burst damage, area damage and crowd control greatly aids Genji on taking down individual targets very quickly, allowing him to proc the cooldown reset of . His Pyroblast is potentially useful, as it forces players on fleeing and getting away from the rest of the team, allowing Genji to chase and execute them. Kael'thas's Gravity Lapse can be combo'ed with Malfurion's for a massive crowd control chain. Of all the "mage" characters, Kael'thas burns his mana the quickiest, where again plays a major role. Similarly to Li-Ming, Kael'thas high spike damage allows him to make the best of , but his Gravity Lapse opens opportunities for effective crowd control chains with . Effective against In a similar fashion to Chromie, Kael'thas burst damage and area damage makes very hard for Li Li to keep up. His Living Bomb is especially dangerous when spreading to more than one target, preventing Li Li from healing the right target. Nothing makes Samuro tremble more than this fire mage. Between large swaths of area of effect damage in Flamestrike and Samuro’s clones giving more targets to spread his dreaded Chain Bomb, Samuro will have to be very careful on how he engages and reacts to Kael'thas. Effective foes Skins ;The Sun King ;StormPunk :On some worlds, technology and magic are not so different. Those who master both, like Lord Kael'thas, can create both wonders and terrors beyond your imagination. ;Stormbot :Originally constructed to be a magician's assistant, Kael'thas's preprogrammed aptitude for sorcery soon catapulted him past the expertise of his own creators. :Features altered voice-over. ;Sovereign :Only the finest of robes and armor may adorn the Sun King. His majesty and brilliance must shine forth like the sun itself. ;Cyberhawk :Sunstrider Industries CEO Mikael Thoss uses his company's vast wealth and cutting edge technology to protect the innocent as Cyberhawk, the Avian Avenger! :This skin is related to the "Super-Hero" Earth themed-skins. Features themed abilities ;Lunar :A prince of the sin'dorei, Kael'thas presides over all Lunar Festival ceremonies throughout Silvermoon City. It is imperative that his finery match his station. Development Kael'thas was under consideration for inclusion as early as 2011.2011-10-23, BlizzCon 2011 - Starcraft 2: Heart of the Swarm and Blizzard DOTA - Art & Technology Panel (Full). YouTube, accessed on 2011-11-07 Trivia * The "Cyberhawk" skin appears to be a sattire of both Batman and Iron Man. ** The "Cyborghawk" variant references Genji due its color scheme. Patch changes * * * * * References External links * Kael'thas at HotS Battle.net * Kael'thas at WoWWWiki